Love's Tough Choices
by Anime Master64
Summary: What do you do about love? That's what Ash is trying to figure out, since he's gotta choose between his 2 female companions, May and Misty. Read and find out what happens in this crazy romance of a fanfic to the end!
1. Chapter 1

Love's Tough Choices

**_Disclaimer:_****_Ash, Misty and all other names from Pokemon are copyrights of Nintendo. And they were used without permission for this fanfic._**

A.C: Hey! The name's Anime Master, but just to be friendly and hopefully not to get myself in trouble with the company if they read this fanfic, my real name's Marques. And Quoting from Anthony Bault, about that last line I wrote, on my knees, begging and pleading 'PLEASE DON'T SUE!' I kind of got this idea from a lil bit of inspiration from Superadammario and ScriptX. Even though Adam started on his first romance fanfic, I rather try it out with a different set of characters, well, from Pokemon (OK I still like the dang anime, so what?). And ScriptX gave me a few ideas from the one he and Adam was doing before they canceled it. But just like that one, this is not, I repeat, NOT a lemon fanfic but it will have a couple of parts that is not meant for younger readers to read so I'm just warning them now, you got that? But the reason why I'm making a Pokemon fanfic is well, because of two of the three main characters from the first season, Ash and Misty. They make such a cute couple and it's too bad they don't see it. But I'm making a change of that. Well, read on and see what I mean.

_**Special Thanks:**_

_ScriptX: _For giving me a couple of ideas for this fanfic from his other ones (The fanfics are good, man!)

_Superadammario:_ for giving me the inspiration to create this fic (Thanks man!)

_Nintendo (Both North America and Japan):_ For creating Pokemon in the first place!

And let's not forget…..

_Anthony Bault: _For _HIS_ stories that inspired me with the Heroes of Arcadia fanfics and other stories that he made (Hey, it may not have anything to do with this fanfic, but your stories are awesome! And your "PLEASE DON'T SUE" line cracked me up laughing).

**_Chapter one: Trouble for Ash_**

After his fourth, and HOPEFULLY his last, Pokemon League journey, Ash, and Brock decided to head back to their home region, when all of a sudden they hear a familiar voice yelling out to them.

"Hey guys!" It was May and her little brother, Max, running up to the 2 guys before they got on the boat. "I…I wanted to tell you guys that we're coming with you!" she told them. Both Ash and Brock looked a little surprised at this.

"Huh? Your mom and dad said it was alright to come along with us?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah they said it was ok. I so want to meet Professor Oak again!" Max said excitedly. Ash looked at Brock and Brock looked at him. The shrugged and told them to get on then it's going to be a long boat ride. After a day of being out on sea, they made it to Vermillion City, one of the eight cities for the Indigo Pokemon League. Ash couldn't believe he was back after so long.

"Boy this feels great to be back! Doesn't it Brock?" Ash asked his older companion, but disappeared. "Brock? Where are you?" He looked around for him but May tapped his shoulder and pointed out to him. Both Ash and Max sighed at the sight of Brock. He was flirting around with Officer Jenny of the Vermillion City Police Department, even though there are others at different cities.

"Well, at lease that didn't change…" said Max to Ash and his sister. They both nodded in agreement and went to tag him off before she did.

"Not for one second can we leave our eyes off of you, can we?" May scolded him, while pulling his right ear.

"Yeah give us a beak, why don't ya?" Ash told him while pulling on his left. "Anyways, let's look for a way to get to Pallet Town." They looked around and, with some luck, found a bus that was going there. They quickly paid their bus fare and got on. The only funny thing that Brock, Max and Pikachu, Ash's right-hand Pokemon, noticed is May sitting right beside Ash and cuddling up to him. Ash, then, feels a little uncomfortable about this but just thinks 'Oh, she probably just wants to take a nap or something'. So he lets her 'take a nap' and after a few hours, he falls asleep but has the most, weirdest dream that could ever happen to him.

He wakes up at his house and surprised that he's actually home.

"Hey mom!" he calls out but gets no answer. He looks around the lower part of his house but finds that his mom's not around and even Pikachu's not by his side 'What's going on here?' he thought. Then he hears a voice coming from upstairs.

"Oh, Ash, could you come upstairs for a minute?" the voice said. Ash somewhat recognized it.

"Misty? Is that you?" he called upstairs, but go no reply. His eyebrows drew together in anger and bolted upstairs. 'It sounded like it came from……my room!' he thought to himself and then had all these thoughts going through his head but snapped himself out of it and slowly opened it up. Ash was shocked to see that it was Misty lying on his bed, and had on some sexy-looking lingerie. Ash made a huge gulping sound and still didn't believe that this was happening. "Misty, What's going on here?" he asked her but she did was gave this 'come here' movement with her fingers. Without any self-control for his feet, he took a few steps up to her but then everything went blank.

"Ash, Ash! Wake up man! We're here!" said a voice that sounded like Brock. Ash woke up and didn't actually look so good. "Man what were you dreaming about?" he asked him, but Ash shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it, trust me!" he told him and was about to get off, until he saw who was waiting for him outside. It was Misty and she was wearing her usual yellow tank-top and short blue jean shorts. She looked happy to see him, but he didn't expect her to be. After all, he and Misty fight like no tomorrow. But, in this case, things will be different since he's back in Pallet. He steps out of the bus to greet his long-time companion.

"Hi, Misty, long time, no see, huh?" he said to her. But when he looked at her, she looked like she wanted to cry and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Ash, I really missed you!" she said while sobbing on his shoulder. Ash was shocked to hear this, but he wasn't the only one. Brock was jaw dropping the whole time while Max looked really scared because he was looking at his extremely pissed off sister.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" She shouted at the two before Ash could say anything to Misty. "Ash is my man not yours!" and that's what set Misty off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MAN?" Misty shouted back. Then she let's go of Ash, walks up to May argues with her. "Ash and I have known each other for a long time and I know he loves me much more than he, so-calls, loves you. Isn't that right, Ash?" she turns to Ash but notices that he disappeared. Little did they know, is he went to they safest place possible, Professor Oak's Lab.

"So, I see you're already experiencing girl trouble?" Prof. Oak asks him with a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny, Professor!" Ash snapped at him. "Look, I didn't even think May was actually being serious about actually liking me before, when she said that. But now, since she just admitted that she wasn't kidding about it, I don't know what to think! But now, Misty's saying she loves me ever since we were traveling together and arguing with each other through our first Journey to the Indigo Pokemon League, the Orange League, and the Johto League. Please I need your help to solve this problem!" Ash pleaded to Professor Oak, But the Prof. had bad news for him.

"Uh, not now, Ash, because you have company" He said and pointed towards the doorway. It was May and Misty and they don't look too happy.

"Darn it! Uh, think I can go through your backyard?" Ash asked him. Oak nodded and Ash blazed over to the back and escaped through there. 'Man, I got to think of a better place' he thought to himself while running through Prof. Oak's backyard of Pokemon. He reached the fence and hopped over. Then he stopped to think about what he should do. 'My house is not going to be the best place cuz I know they're gonna wait for me there. Hmmm……' he dropped his head down in shame "I guess I better go then" he said to himself and walked home.

The sun was setting over the horizon and with a shadow on the green grass, walking, Ash couldn't help but wonder who should he be with. Someone he's been traveling and arguing and having so much fun with for over 3 years, or some he only knows for about half a year and had little fights with, but had a great time with.

"I can't stand this! ARGH!" he said to himself, frustrated with the fact that he has to pick one of them. He knows that when he picks one of them, the other will feel so heartbroken, that he would feel extremely guilty for it.

By the time the sun fully set into the other side of the world, and moonlight came into the town, with hands in his pockets of his blue jeans, he came to his house his house. He sighed and took out one of his hands out of his pocket, about to open the door when he heard May and Misty yelling as usual. But then, he heard his mom yelling as well, and he knew that wasn't good either. He opened the door slowly and yelled out, "I'm home." And that's when everything went quiet for about a few seconds.

'Huh?' he thought to himself.

"Ash, Is that you?" Mrs. Ketchum yelled out to him

"Yes mom!"

"Come to the Kitchen, right now! We need to talk!"

'Oh man, this is not good' he thought.

**_A/S: Well this is all for chapter one, the second one should be a bit better but if you want before I do I'll let you all just read over and give some reviews on it, Give your opinions on it and tell me what I need to improve on this fanfic for the second chapter, aight? Latez!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Tough Choices

A.C: Hey guys! This is my second chapter to this fic, sorry it took so long. It should be a lil bit funnier, and serious, than the first one. But I hope you all enjoy this one.

_**Chapter two: What to Do, What to Do, What to Do?**_

Ash walks into the kitchen, hoping that his mom's not too angry about this whole thing, but it didn't look like she was the only one. May and Misty looked a bit mad, themselves. _'Oh great, now I'm in for it'_ he thought to himself.

"Now Ash," his mom started, "I was ever so hoping that you would find a nice girl to settle down with after your Pokemon journey, but it looks like you're already having girl trouble with these 2 ladies."

"I know, mom." Ash said dully.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well…" he started. He looks over to Misty and thought _'Well Misty and I have known each other, and traveled with each other for quite some time.'_ But then looked over to May _'But I don't really know May as long as Misty. All I know is that she wasn't kidding around about how she loves me and all. That was a bit surprising.' _Then an idea hit him as hard as Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Mrs. Ketchum asked

"Well just to help decide, why don't I take May and Misty out on a date alone? You know, one on a certain day, to help me decide. What do you think, mom?"

"I think that's a great idea, hunny! What do you think, you two?" she asked the two girls.

"I think that's a great idea also!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah I think so, too" May said.

"Ok then it settled! I'll make up a date for all three of you, but you got to wait until morning to find out, ok?" Mrs. Ketchum asked them and they all nodded.

"Well, where are you sleeping at Misty?" Ash asked her.

"Hopefully outside…" May said quietly, hoping Misty didn't hear her, but she did and ignored it.

"I already rented out a hotel for a while." Misty said sadly, thinking that she has to go back there and sleep alone, but Mrs. Ketchum gasped and said "No way am I letting you sleep there again!" Ash was shocked to hear her yell out at someone other than him like that. "Your staying here for the time being, sweetheart. Ash, go and make sure our basement is prepared for out guests!"

"I didn't even know we had one!" he said to her. '_I thought there was something a little off about our house.'_ He thought to himself. "Ok mom." But before he goes he asked her "Hey where's Brock, Max and Pikachu?"

"Oh they're up and your room playing games." She said

"Oh, ok then. Thanks!"

So he walks, from his kitchen to the hallway, to the new basement that looks like it had been made from the ground up, probably from the Diglett and Dugtrio. But it looks clean and so did the hallway. It wasn't too wide, but it was okay. The bathroom that was clean, there were 2 small rooms there, both with a door, and lock on the inside. The rooms had their own comfy beds and pillows, Pokemon posters T.Vs, VCR/DVD combo set, lamps and alarm clocks. And the big room had the same thing but it has a sofa bed and couch. _'Hmmm...It looks like mom outdid herself with the new renovations here…' _Ash thought. So he made sure the beds & couch were comfy enough to sleep on and everything was working and was assured, everything was okay.

"Well everything's ok in the basement, mom!" he yelled out to her while coming up to the hallway. He pokes his head into the kitchen to see if everything's a little calm, but it looks like it wasn't between the two girls. "Well I'm gonnna head up upstairs and get some sleep. Goodnight May, night Misty." He said while waving to them.

"Goodnight Ash!" They both said in unison in the most casual way ever. Ash just stopped dead in his tracks and almost fell over, anime style. _'Man those two are gonna make it worse for me to decide!' _he thought and ran straight upstairs.

"Well, shall I show you 2 to your rooms?" Mrs. Ketchum asked and the two girls nodded. They followed her to the two small rooms in the basement and they each took one for them to use, however they want to.

"You know Ash is gonna pick me." May told her.

"Keep dreaming, girl. Ash knows me a lot longer than you so don't think he'll choose you over me." Misty said to her.

"Now, now, you two, wait until I make up the days for your dates with him, okay?" Mrs. Ketchum smiled when said this, and the two nodded and went into their rooms.

Ash walked up to his room and open the door to see that Brock and Max was playing some games on the Gamecube, and pikachu playing his 'Hey you, Pikachu! Pokemon Version' game on the N64.

"Okay, guys, I gotta get some sleep so time to go!" he said. But the two boys got sad looks on the faces. "Oh come on guys, I'm kicking you guys outta my house, you know that? There's a sofa bed and a couch downstairs in the basement for you guys and….and you guys can bring the Gamecube down there to play if you want." he said to them and they jumped for joy. Ash sighed _'Man I never thought I get this sort of impression from Brock.' _Ash thought.

"Oh how goes your girl trouble issue?" Brock asked him.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Ash told him.

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well why don't you as me for help, man? I can solve this one for you no problem!" he told him but Ash didn't want any of it and shook his head.

"Brock, you're a great friend, and you know I would come to you for counseling with anything, but this one, I have to do on my own. Besides, if I wanted help on flirting around with girls, or fall head over heels for any girl that comes walking past me…sorry but no." he stated to him and Brock just turned into a petrified stone statue at that one.

"Well…Let's go Brock. I got the gamecube with me." Max said to Brock so he wouldn't make the situation worse for Ash.

"Oh! Right behind you! Later Ash…" Brock said in a low tone.

"Oh, Max!" Ash called out to him and he came back. "Sorry that you didn't get to see Prof. Oak today."

"It's okay. I know I'll get to see him tomorrow! I CAN'T WAIT!" he exclaimed and Ash chuckled.

"Goodnight Max."

"Night, Ash!"

Pikachu saved and shut off his game and went to curl up beside Ash on his bed. "Pika pi, pika-chu? (What's wrong, Ash?)" Pikachu asked him. And everybody in the group now understands what Pikachu says now. Ash just looked sad and depressed about this whole thing.

"Well it's about this whole Love Triangle that I'm in…" he said.

"Pika ka chu pi pika? (With May and Misty?)"

"Yup, and it's tearing me apart! What should I do, buddy?"

"Pika, chu kachu pi pika pikachu chu pika. (Well you should get to know their real feelings and get them to show their true personality with you.)"

"Really, Pikachu?"

"Pi! (Yeah!)"

"Well for both of our sakes, let's hope that works. Thanks Pikachu, you're a real big help" Ash said and hugs him. "Okay, let's get some sleep. Let's hope tomorrow is better." And that'll probably be the last thing he says. Because later on that night he starts to have another dream. Much weirder than the last one he had.

It's Saturday morning and the sun beams illuminated into his dark room, and got his eyes open.

"yawns Man that was a nice sleep, right Pikachu?" he asked his furry companion but he was not on his bed, or anywhere in his room, in fact. "I guess he's downstairs eating breakfast." he said and shrugged. He got himself cleaned up, brushed his teeth and started to go downstairs. But before he made it fully down, he smelled something that was way different than his mom's or Brock's breakfast meals. _'I wonder whose cooking? Probably Pikachu learned how to cook.' _Ash thought and smiled. _'I can't wait!'_ But when he got the kitchen, he was in an extreme shock when he saw his cook was actually May in a sexy maid suit. "Uh, what the heck is going on here? Why are you in that?" he asked her and she turned to see him and she smiled.

"I'm only doing this for you, sweetheart." She said and starts to walk up to him with a feather duster. "To clean up everything around the house, and make sure my loving sweetheart is happy," she said and flutters her duster around Ash, "in anyway possible!" she says with a wink, and flutters her duster around Ash's…"other region."

"But hang on you don't mean…?" he asked her.

"Yes you know what I mean." She says with a smile and then rips his shirt off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screams. Then, screams his way out of that dream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screams and wakes up in cold sweat, and breathing pretty hard, too. Pikachu jumps up, scared out of his wits at what his friend did.

"PIKA PIKA? (WHAT WAS THAT FOR?)" He yelled at him, luckily not shocking him.

"Oh, Pikachu!" he exclaimed and hugged him, hard.

"Pika pika pika-chu? (What kind of dream were you having?)" He asked Ash and pulled away from him. Ash turned to him.

"Ok, you cannot tell anyone, including Brock and my mom, about what I'm about to tell you, promise?"

"Pika? Pika Pika? (Why? What's up?)"

"Just promise me okay?"

"Pi….Pika. (Well…Okay.)"

"Great." And Ash told him about the dreams he's been having ever since they got back. First, the dream about Misty, when they got on the bus to Pallet Town, then the dream about May, not too long ago.

"PI? PIKA PIKACHU? (WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU OF SUCH THINGS?)" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Hey, it just happens, ok? But you got to promise me not tell anyone, ok?"

"Piiika. (Ok.)"

"Thanks buddy. I'll give you something special for this."

"Pika pika, chu pi? (Like your hat for one?)"

Ash laughed and so did Pikachu. Ash checked the time and it was basically 5:45am.

"Hmmm…I'm gonna go take an early walk around pallet, you wanna come along?" he asked. Pikachu shook his head.

"Piiii, pika pi chu kachu (Nah, its okay. You need the time alone.)"

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said and got on his clothes and left the room. The sun was just rising over the mountains and Ash's shadow was just coming into view. He thought hard about his idea and wonders if it actually was a good idea while he was walking around his hometown. _'Man, why did I have to open my big mouth with an idea like that? Geez I should have just picked one of them and that was it.'_ Ash sighed with his head down. _'But that wouldn't make any difference.' _But he looked to the morning sky and said, "Well let's hope today is a little bit calmer than yesterday." After a few minutes, he started to walk back to his house, to start his day of thinking. But things didn't look like it was getting better for him when he got home. In fact, it was getting a lot worse.

**A.C: So what do you guys think about this one? I admit, it wasn't as funny as the first one but I guess I was a little too serious about this one. Oh well, there's always Chapter 3 of this fic, in progress. So yeah, if you want to review it, it's your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love's Tough Choices**_

A.C & S.T: Hey everyone! Before I talk about how this chapter is gonna be, I just want to take the time and say thanks to some of the people who read and made reviews on my fanfic so far. You guys, and I know some girls, give me the inspiration to continue it, and continue it I shall! Now, about this next chapter of this fanfic; it's going to get a little hectic because this is Ash's first, out of so many, dates that his mom made up on the calendar, and it's with Misty first! Read on how this is gonna turn out!

_**Chapter Three: The first date**_

When Ash got home, he noticed a delicious aroma was in the air and he sniffed the air to take it in.

_'Mmmmmm! something tells me Brock or mom's making something really great for breakfast!'_ Ash thought and jet for the kitchen. But it wasn't Brock or his mom that was cooking it when he got to the kitchen, it was Misty. She was wearing her usual yellow tanktop shirt and red strapped, short blue jean overalls. She was also wearing her hair up in a ponytail, like the old times she was with Ash and Brock. Ash just stood there, amazed. He didn't know she could cook some good breakfast. _'She probably learned how to cook from Brock.'_ Was Ash's only thought at that moment. She turned to look at Ash, with a smile on her face and he quickly returned to his usual self around her. He said his hellos and Misty made the usual intros a little different with a hug before he went for a glass of Orange Juice.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, Ash." She told him and he just froze on that spot. "What's wrong?" she asked him when she looked up at him.

"Uh…Nothing, nothing." He told her but she figured out why he was acting how he is at that moment.

"Is it because you have to choose between me and that tramp, May?" She asked him and that's when he, inadvertently, snapped at her at that remark about one of his friends.

"Misty, that _tramp,_ is one of my friends and this whole squabble between the two of you for me is not what I want from both of you when I come back!" He told her and that made her shed a tear for what he said and jump to conclusions.

"So, you would take her over me?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, I don't know!" Ash said in his confusion of the question. "Look, let me make my decisions over this idea you, May AND my mom agreed on, ok? I care about you, Mist. But I don't know if I actually love you, y'know?"

"I…Understand…"

"Look," he started to say and lifts a finger to her tear on her eyebrow, "Let's just see how this whole thing goes, ok?"

"Okay!" she said in a cheerful voice and hugged him again. "So you want to try out the breakfast I cooked, just for you?" And Ash had been told by someone that whatever smells okay, may be bad for you. But he wasn't gonna let that get in the way of it. Plus, his stomach was growling for some food. Ash's face vaulted when his stomach started to growl, but Misty giggled. She went through that so many times on their first 3 journeys, so it's natural for that to happen. So he nodded in agreement and waited at the table. His mom, unexpectedly, comes downstairs, dressed in her usual house clothes, and follows her nose to Misty's breakfast meal and looked at the table to see Ash up so early.

"Ash! Hunny, your up early." She told him with a smile on her face. He chuckled bit and nodded.

"Well, he was gonna try out my cooking. Do you want some?" Misty asked her.

"Well I can't say no to try out someone's cooking so sure! Yes please!" She said and sounded ever so excited. Misty dished it out and it looked delicious! The usual Sunny-Side Up style of Eggs and the ever crispy and not so greasey-looking Bacon, all seasoned with the right amount of Pepper and Salt.

"WOW! This looks awesome Mist!" Ash complimented her cooking.

"I can't believe it! You're even better than me and Brock, Misty!" Ash's mom also complimented on her cooking. Misty blushed like crazy.

"Well…try it out…." She said while still feeling shy about it and the two took a bite of the bacon first. They almost fainted with delight on how great it tasted.

"Misty…" Ash started to say.

"Yes, Ash?"

"AFTER I'M DONE THIS CAN I GET A SECOND HELPING, PLEASE?" He screamed with a satisfied, but happy look on his face. Misty was absolutely shocked at how he asked her, but that shocked look turned to a smile. She nodded and went back to the stove with a smile on her face. A smile of achievement for what she accomplished.

_"HEY! What's with all the yelling up there?"_ Someone shouted from the basement downstairs and came upstairs. No doubt, it was May. And when she saw what her rival was doing in the kitchen and saw how happy Ash looked, she almost freaked on all of them, but extremely freaked on Misty.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? FEEDING MY ASH WITH YOUR SO-CALLED COOKING!"

"WELL 'YOUR ASH' IS ACTUALLY EATING & LIKING MY COOKING, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Misty shouted at her and you can see electrical currents going between these two girls as they stare at each other and Ash was still in La-La Land because of Misty's cooking.

"Uh….Why don't we get Ash's idea into motion you two?" Ash's mom said hesitantly just to break these two up from killing each other the first chance of them gets. "And Ash, snap out of it!" she smacks him in the back of his head and brings him back to reality.

"Uh…huh? What's going on?" he asked with a confused look on his face and then looks at May and Misty then figures it out. "Oh. Never mind..."

"OK! I covered the calendar so both of you don't know whose going out with my son. Now, lets take a look at whose going out with Ash firs…" Ash's mom stopped before she can finish her sentence. It seems that when she uncovered the calendar, it showed that the first date with Ash is with Misty.

"OK Now I'm gonna go get ready!" Misty said excitedly and jets to the basement to look for something good to wear, while Ash and his mom look like there was something's a miss about this whole thing.

"Mom, are you sure this is how you planned it?" Ash asked and his mom just, shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess…I was really tired that night." She said to him and walked off to prepare everything for the rest of the day with Brock and Max. And May, by the way, was steaming to the core about this.

_'OK, HOW THE HECK DOES THAT SHE GET THE FIRST DATE WITH ASH?' _May thought to herself but then checks the calendar and finds out she has a date with him tomorrow and the next day afterwards. _'OK, I've still got a chance with him!'_ she thought and got her going out clothes ready for tomorrow. While Ash is _STILL_ standing there, in front of the calendar, in a daze and then snaps out of it after about 5 minutes.

"Well, better go and get ready because it says I've got to be ready by 1." He told himself and ran upstairs to get himself spruced up. While both Ash and Misty were getting ready, Brock and Max were about to leave to Prof. Oak's place to help out around the lab and study more about Pokemon and their lifestyle. But Ash's mom stopped them from going.

"Hey, Mrs. Ketchum, what's up?" Brock said to her and she looked a little bit serious, for some reason.

"What's wrong Mrs. Ketchum?" Max asked her.

"Boys, I need your help." She said to them. They didn't know why she would say that but she was worried that this whole dating thing might get a little out of hand with the "competitors" trying to ruin one of the date.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I understand, you don't need to say anything. I can tell by the look on your beautiful face. I'll look after them. You don't have to worry!" Brock told her and she was happy that he wanted to help her with this whole love triangle problem. While Max looked like he was gonna hit him with one of those folded Japanese fans in his hand.

"Thank you, Brock. I don't know what to say…"

"Well don't. I'll look after them, like I said."

"Okay. Thanks! Max?"

"Yes Mrs. Ketchum?" he asked while he hid the fan behind his back.

"Let's go and see Prof. Oak!"

"YEAH! LET'S GO!" Max said with delight and he and Mrs. Ketchum leaves the house to go and see the professor. All the while, Brock just stands there with his head down in shame, sorta.

"Why do I always do that? That always happens when I look at a women's face, WHY!" he said with a huge sigh. But nonetheless, he has a job to do, now, and it's to look after each date in secret. And since it's almost time for the first date between Ash and Misty he has to get ready for when they go. Well the morning passed into the afternoon and it was ten minutes to one. Ash was wearing his usual blue summer jacket and his red cap. He was waiting at the door for Misty when all of a sudden, May comes from out of nowhere and hugs Ash, almost scaring him to death.

"Hi, Ash!" she said when she hugged him.

"May! Don't do that! You almost scared me to death!"

"I'm sorry! I only want to warn you that Misty changed the calendar in order to go out with you first!" May told him and Ash, well he only figured it was one of her schemes to make him pick her overall.

"Well I doubt she would do that," he said to her. "But I'll keep it in mind" he lied. And May believed him.

"Okay so I guess I'll see you after the date or maybe tomorrow." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, of course." Ash said to her and she left with a wave. Ash waved back and was hoping Misty didn't see that. But when he checked his wristwatch, it was five to one. _'What's taking her so long?'_ he wondered in his mind. Then she came upstairs, exactly on time. She was wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Usual going door clothes for a girl to wear.

"You look nice, Misty." Ash complimented her. Misty giggled.

"Thank you, Ash. You look okay, too."

"Thanks. So you want to get going?

"That would sound like a good idea." She said sarcastically and laughed a bit. Ash opened the door for her and they both went out, on their first date ever. Brock, on the other hand, made sure they didn't see him and went out five minutes afterwards. Things were looking good for them. They first, went to the mall and looked around for a while and they found a food court to sit, eat and chat. What May told him, is something he doesn't want to believe but he had to ask her.

"Hey, Misty?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What's up?"

"Did you, you know, looked at the calendar dates and changed the first date from May to you? I just want to know, don't get mad at me."

"I can't believe you would ask me that! You know me for a long, long time and I would never do something like that! So no, I didn't change the date, or even looked at it before anyone else!" Misty said and almost cried in front of him. Now Ash felt like a first-class heel for what he did, and try to apologize for the mistake he made in asking her something like that.

"Okay I'm sorry Misty." He said. He then stood up, walked to her side, stood her up from her chair and hugged her. She felt like he really means it by how much he hugged her and didn't pull back. He then pulled away a bit and kissed her. She couldn't believe she was kissing him. In truth, it was her wish that she wanted to kiss him and show her true feelings to him, but didn't want to attract attention to the other people around the court. Ash noticed it too and they both pulled away…slowly.

"I'm sorry Misty." He told her again.

"I know you are. Don't worry about it." She told him. So when they got themselves together, and finished eating, they headed out of the mall and went to the movies. Brock, on the other hand, actually watched the entire thing and has his mouth wide open and is still in shock at what he saw.

_'May isn't gonna be happy at what I saw' _he thought. _'And his mom's gonna be surprised at this!' _So he came to the conclusion of only reporting to Ash's mom about these things only. But all the while there was no sign of May around. But after he did a clean sweep of the area, he went on tailing Ash and Misty to the movie theatres. When the couple got there, they talked about what movie one wanted to see.

"So Misty, what movie did you want to see?" he asked her. But when he looked at her, she was acting all shy and was blushing like crazy like before. "What's up?" he asked her and she looked up at him trying to shake off her shyness.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart. Um, why don't we see this one?" She said and pointed to one of the movie that was a comedy and adventure flick. They heard from the cashier that it got good reviews from the movie critics and the two got interested in it. They got their tickets (so did Brock without them knowing 5 minutes after they got theirs), went to the designated theatre and watched it to the very end. They laughed, and got a few kisses in when the little boring parts came in. But all and all, they loved the movie and before they left the theatre, they told the same cashier that you should add a couple more good reviews on it, cuz we loved it! And that made the cashier glad that they liked it. When they got back to Ash's place, they went their separate ways and got dressed for dinner. Because from what it says at the bottom of the calendar, it reads _'all dates will have a dinner reservation just for the couple of that night' _so when Ash came downstairs, he had on a nice red and black-striped, long-sleeved, iron pressed shirt on and nice black pants.

_'This should impress her.'_ He thought to himself with reassurance of his clothing. When he waited for Misty to come upstairs, May, AGAIN, came out of nowhere and scared Ash again!

"Hey sweetie, how did it go?" May asked so happily but Ash wasn't very happy now.

"Uh May? She didn't do any changes to the calendar. And we had a great time. We're going out to dinner now, as instructed on the calendar." He told her. May felt a little crushed about it, but still had reassurance that he would still go for her.

"I see. Well you must know that she isn't the one for you, Ash. She won't be trustworthy for you and she won't make you happy." She told him and he actually took heed to her words. He wondered if Misty would be someone he would actually want to be with. But then got that thought out of his mind and didn't want believe whatever she says. _'It's probably one of her schemes, again, for me to pick her.'_ He thought and told her not to worry about it.

"Just worry about tomorrow and our date, ok?" He said to her and she was happy again.

"OK! See you tomorrow!" And she waves to him and walks downstairs to the basement. After she left downstairs, he stood there with his head leveled, and his fists clenched, and a little angry.

'_Why am I angry? Why am I listening to May and her words about Misty?'_ he thought and then growled. But then he calmed down, because of the thought about him and Misty kissing each other. _'Yeah, I should remember that. I did that on my own free will. It wasn't because she neither was sad nor was it ever planned. It was because…' _And that was when he came to a conclusion he would never make. But he didn't want to actually believe that conclusion, yet.

_"ASH! I'm coming up!"_ He heard Misty calling from downstairs and then footsteps coming up from the basement. When she came into Ash's view, he tried ever so hard not to make a double-take in front of her. She wore the beautiful light blue dress that was ever made. And she's wearing her hair down, too. "So what do you think? Do I look overdone?" she asked him and he shook his head rapidly.

"No! I think you look extremely beautiful!" He said then noticed what he said and turned his head away. "Uh, I mean, you look okay, for tonight that is." She didn't get angry about it. Because she knows he's hiding his feeling about it so she giggled and complimented on his suit.

"You look elegantly handsome tonight, Ash." She said to him and he just held his head high and blushed.

"Y-yeah, you think?" He said with so much macho in it. Misty just giggled and laughed a bit and grabbed Ash's hand.

"Okay, let's go to that restaurant your mom wanted us to go to." She said cheerfully and went for the door, just to let Ash go out first. He let out a little snort and walked by her. But before he completely walked by her, he quietly whispers _"Thanks."_ and walks by her. Misty still smiled, with or without the snort from him. But when Ash got to the driveway, and when Misty followed, they were surprised to actually see a limo outside. And they wouldn't believe who was driving it.

"Hey you two, mind if I drive?"

And they recognized that voice and were completely surprised by it too!

"BROCK!" They both said together.

"Yeah your probably wondering when I got my driver's license. I'll tell you two the story later. But right now, we got to go!" he said and the 2 got in and Brock drove them to the restaurant that was on the calendar. This place was the most fanciest of all fanciest restaurants ever made in Pallet. And Both Ash and Misty couldn't help but stare in awe about it

_'Man mom must have won the lottery or something or she wouldn't have got a reservation for THIS place!'_He thought. Misty was lost in though as well.

_'Okay, his mom must have hit the JACKPOT to get a reservation here!'_

"Well don't just stand there, go in!" brock said to them and they both snapped out of it. They waved goodbye to Brock and he left. Ash extended his right hand to Misty looked down at his hand and up to him. She held his hand and they both walked to the entrance of the restaurant. When the host asked if they had a reservation here, Ash mentioned his last name and the host recognized it and showed them to their table. They ordered the best they got and just talked while waiting for their dinner to come.

"So, how much of a good time are you having?" Ash asked her.

"I'm having a great time with you, Ash. It's just what I truly wanted." She said to him and put her hand on his. Ash, then, talked about his journey in the Hoewen Region and how much he missed her. She felt touched and truly loved by him. When their dinner arrived, they ate, in a proper manner, and then waited for Brock to come and pick them up. But what they didn't know was, Brock was watching them from afar, just to make sure nothing was gonna go wrong for tonight. When he saw them leaving, he knew that was his cue to leave and get the limo ready to pick them up. So he arrives, after ten minutes and picked them up.

"So, had a great dinner tonight you two?" he asked them, even though he saw everything. They nodded their heads and just looked like they were ready for bed. When they got home, Brock let them off and told them that the limo will be here for a while because Ash's mom rented it out for this thing. Ash couldn't believe she actually had the money for all of this.

_'Where in the heck did mom get all this money?'_ He thought and was gonna deal with that in the morning tomorrow.

"Ok everyone let's go inside and get some rest." Brock commanded them but Misty only requested that she would like a little time alone with Ash before they go inside.

"Sure, this is your night, of course. I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Later guys!" he said with a wave. The two waved and wished him a nice night and when the door closed, she turned to him looking down with a smile her face, looking at her hands holding his.

"I-I had a really great time tonight, Ash." She said to him.

"I did, too, Misty." He said and he took one of his hands and he lifted her chin up to him softly with one hand and she knew what was coming to her and he knew it too. No one was around and the kissed, ever so passionate. What they didn't know was May was ease dropping on them and she was looking through the peephole and saw them kissing each other. She, then, backed away and slid down slowly on the wall close to the kitchen. She looked like she was possessed by the look on her face and tears came down on her cheek.

_'WHY? WHY DID HE CHOOSE HER? SHE'S ONLY GOING TO BRING HIM MISERY!' _She thought with so much hatred in her words, and in her mind, too. She started to run downstairs to the basement and started to cry in the room she was given. When Ash and Misty came inside, they had no idea that May was watching them kiss and were still happy about tonight.

"Well I guess this ends our night, huh?" Ash said to her and Misty nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well at lease we had fun, right?"

"Yup!" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Well goodnight, Ash." She said.

"Goodnight, Misty." And they parted ways for now. When Misty went downstairs she heard crying from May's room.

"So you looked, didn't you?" She asked her and then May automatically came to the door and opened it forcefully.

"WHY DID YOU KISS HIM? YOU ALREADY KNOW HE'S MINE!" She barked at here.

"Hey, calm down." She said in a proper manner.

"WHY SHOULD I? I TOLD YOU HE'S MINE!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, May…"

"DON'T USE MY NAME, TRAMP!"

"Sorry but my name's Misty."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU DO NOT LAY ONE HAND ON HIM, GOT IT?"

"Sorry May, But that can't happen. Remember, he has to make the decision between me and you."

"YOU KNOW HE'S GONNA PICK ME! NO DOUBT! No...Doubt…" and she started to cry and then all of a sudden, falls on her and cries on her. Misty didn't know why she did but then feels a great deal of pity for her. They both care about the guy, ever so deeply but he had to choose one of them. She knows it would be easy for her because he already showed his true feelings for her and she showed hers. But, all and all, she starts to feel this…uncertain care for May. She doesn't know why but she tries to shake it off.

"Look May," she starts to say while she looks down on her. "Let's stop fighting about this, okay?"

"Why should I stop fighting and stop arguing about this? He's mine!" she says while she's crying on her.

"I don't think so, May."

"Why do you say that?"

"He belongs to whoever is in his heart. That's what I think"

"What?"

"His heart knows who is a part of his life. I thought I know but I may be wrong. But that's what I think, anyways." May understood what Misty means by it and instead of having hatred in her heart and her mind, she feels okay in both mind and heart. So she hugs Misty and Misty gets surprised at what she did.

_'I thought she hated me, now she likes me as a friend now? Talk about a mood swing.'_ She thought but then she didn't think THIS would happen. Because out of nowhere May gives Misty a kiss on the cheek; and then, on the lips! Both girls start to blush with embarrassment and backs away from each other. _'Why did she do that? Is she…'_ But then shakes off the rest of that thought and goes into her room. All the while, May is still standing in front of her door and only have one thought in her mind, _'WHY DID I KISS HER!' _Luckily, Brock was already asleep, and a heavy sound sleeper at that. And Max is upstairs in Ash's room, again, and didn't see nor hear what happened in the basement.

**A.C: Well, what did ya all thin about this one? It was longer than expected but then again, I wanted to add in the full on details of this chapter, and a few little "extras" as well. But like I said in the beginning, I'm not gonna make this into a fanfic that'll get me in serious trouble. So I'm just gonna leave it at that for now. Tell me what what you think of it and if you all want to know what happens next, well you got to wait for Chapter four to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love's Tough Choices**_

A.C: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long, had a hard time loading and reloading it. Anywayss, I read all your reviews and I just want to say a few things before I introduce the next chapter: GARY OAK IS NOT IN THIS ONE (Sorry for those who had their hopes up on me adding him in.)! And another thing, about the yuri thing, it's only a one time thing….maybe. Anyways, this next chapter is about Ash's date with May but there's a lot of mixed emotions and stuff in this one. But I let you guys read to believe.

_**Chapter Four: Emotional Trouble**_

The next morning, Ash, Pikachu and Max, Ash decided for him to bunk with him for the night, woke up early and got cleaned up, just to start the day. Ash told them to do whatever they want for a while, and they just nodded and played some games for the time being. Ash, then, started for the stairs and went to the kitchen, hoping that Misty was there, but she wasn't. In fact, no one was actually there. _'That's strange. I thought either Brock, May, Misty or Mom would be here.'_ He thought but then came to a conclusion that he was making breakfast for today and then whipped out the old cookbook, and started to work on some other style of breakfast for today. After a little while, Ash was done making the required amount of servings for everyone, and started calling everyone for breakfast. Max, his mom, & Pikachu came downstairs to eat but then, Ash wanted to know why the others are not upstairs yet.

"I don't know. I guess they're not early risers." His mom said but Ash didn't want to accept that.

"No way, Misty was up bright and early yesterday. I wonder why she isn't today?" he wondered.

"It might be because you two were out a little late than usual." Max stated but Ash shook his head.

"Nope, Misty and I went to bed at the same time."

"Pika pika chu katchu (Then why don't we check up on them then?)" Pikachu suggested to the group and they all agreed on it and went to the basement to see what's up.

"I made sure I have extra keys for their doors just in case." Mrs. Ketchum showed them and was going to use it until Ash grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No. First, let's knock on the door. If no answer, check and see if it's actually locked. If it is, then we use the key. Okay?" Ash instructed her and she nodded her head because she should have known not to disturb someone's privacy and barge in like that. _KNOCK KNOCK! _"Hey Misty, you awake? Your breakfast is getting cold!" he called out to her but got no answer. Then he tried the doorknob, and succeeded. He opened the door and got a sight he or anyone else never would have guessed to see. Misty had her arms around her legs; her eyes widened, and looked extremely scary. "Misty…? What happened to you?" Ash said with such worry in his voice. He walked up to her slowly and lightly grabbed her arm. "Please, speak to me, Misty." And he got nothing from her. But he saw Misty's lips move but no sound. But figure that sje was saying something so low that Ash had to move his ear right to her lips. He could make it out but then got a little scared and backed away a bit. Max and Mrs. Ketchum wondered what happened and when Ash looked at his mom he told her to bring Max back upstairs.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'Go back upstairs'?" he asked him and Ash didn't want to yell at him but he asked his mom, again to bring him upstairs so he could eat his breakfast before it gets cold, and come back down here.

"O…okay sweetie. C'mon Max." she said and walked with him upstairs. But before Max did, he stood in front of Ash with a not-mad-at-you sort of look.

"Ash…"

"Don't worry Max, I tell you when you're a little bit older, okay?"

"…Alright" and with that, he went upstairs on his own. His mom had a stern but mad look on her face.

"Why did you want Max to leave?" she asked him and he just told her straight out,

"It's because of what's Misty's saying."

"What is it then?"

"She keeps on saying, or rather asking herself, _'May…Is May a yuri?'_

"A yuri?"

"Yeah, I wonder what happened with her and May?" And as soon as he asked that, she snapped out of it and saw Ash and his mom in the room while she's in her nighttime clothes, still.

"AHHH! Ash Mrs. Ketchum, what are you two doing down here?" She asked in confusion and they were relieved to see here okay.

"Misty, I'm so glad your okay." Ash said with a sigh and hugged her. But he kept a secure close on her while she hugged him back. Mrs. Ketchum had a feeling that they would want a little privacy and quietly went to check on May.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." She told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So yeah, what was with you this morning? You were saying _'May…Is May a yuri?'_" As soon as Ash said that, his mom came in with May and she was looking a lot shyer than last night.

"Good Morning Ash, g-good morning Misty." She said and everyone's wondering why she was stuttering when she said good morning to Misty.

"May, what's going on?" Ash asked her and yet again, his mom left the room to leave the three of them, alone. "Tell me."

"Well…it's like this;" she started and told the whole story about her eavesdropping on him and Misty that night and saw the whole making out at the front door, the argument that she and Misty had, and their "quick close-up" they had after she was crying on Misty. And Ash just stood there with amaze.

"So, the whole reason why Misty was in a trance was because of that quick kiss you made on her?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry if she was in a trance about that." May said and throughout this conversation, she didn't snap on Misty, or Ash, about what happened. In fact, she was absolutely calm about this whole thing. Ash noticed this and was surprised.

"Y'know what, your actually calm about this! I mean, you're not being so energetic about our date today, or shouting and bad-mouthing Misty, or anything, in fact." Ash stated and that caught Misty's attention and May's as well. May didn't notice this until Ash mentioned it. She did change. And it was from what Misty told her: _"His heart knows who is a part of his life."_ And it totally changed her from being a love-sick fool to being an actual, and matured young lady.

"Well then I'm sorry I was being an idiot and sorry about what happened last night, Misty." She said with a straight face and in a calm way.

"Don't worry about it May. You only scared me when you did that." She said. Ash thought she sounded like a hint of enjoyment from what happened last night but why did she look like she was in a trance? _'Oh well, I guess I better get this day over and done with'_ he thought and told them that their breakfast was made.

"So I'll get them warmed up for you two when you two are dressed. I'll see you two upstairs in a bit." He told them and they nodded. And after a few minutes, they both came upstairs and had breakfast without actually fighting. Ash's mom and Max was surprised at this little coexistence between the two girls.

_'Ok, are these the SAME 2 girls that was fighting for Ash, or am I still dreaming?'_ Max thought and sure enough, he was totally not dreaming.

"So you still know that Ash's mine?" May started up the old fiery Misty again but before she yelled at her, she gave her a little wink using the eye, opposite to Max, and half smiled at her on the same side. Misty didn't know why she did that and why she wanted to argue about it. But then that same thought went through her head but with another question in it.

_'I think she's DEFINITELY a Yuri, but why? Does she like me AND Ash?'_ She thought but then came to an assumption that May's only arguing with her just to convince everyone that the hunt for Ash's heart is still on; and basically just played along with it. But still kept in mind about what she was thinking about.

"Ooo-kay I better get ready…." Ash said and walked away from the so-called arguing that May and Misty are having and went upstairs to his room to clean up, again. While the three ladies washed the dishes, Max walked back downstairs to see what Brock was doing, but the weirdest part was, Brock was nowhere in sight!

_'Okay, what happened to him?'_ He thought but then thought about yesterday when Mrs. Ketchum asked one of them to look after the dating scene, to see if anything would go wrong. _'Yeah, that must be it! He must have gone out early.'_ And went back upstairs to Ash's room and played games with the lonely Pikachu. Right after the dishes were done Misty and May went downstairs to the basement and they both went their separate ways. But then Misty put her hand on her to stop her.

"What?" May asked.

"You know, you shouldn't hide it anymore." Misty said to her and May was a little confused about what Misty just told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"May, Ash loves me. I don't think that there is any kind of feelings he has for you, sorry to say."

"Well, I kind of figured that, but I want to know if he does love me and was just hiding it from me."

"I doubt it!"

"Well, if you must know, he let me sleep on him on the bus ride here, so there!" And when Misty heard that, she just turned her head and gave a little snort.

"Yeah right, like he would ever do that! And besides, he wouldn't even let you do that."

"Well he did, and trust me, he felt so soft that I didn't want to be apart from him." And pretty much, Misty had a hurtful look on her face.

_'Why would Ash let her do that? I mean, he knows I love him, and he has the same feelings for me, too. I don't want to believe it, I won't believe it!' _she thought and May can see the hurtful look on her face.

"Well, I can tell by the look on your face that I hurt you in the one place you never, ever wanted to be hurt at, your heart! So you better believe it, girl! Because if you don't, and when you're on your next date with him, ask him! And he'll tell you that I wasn't lying! So there!" May said with such accomplishment in her voice and went to her room to get ready. Misty stood there, biting her thumb with nervousness and hurt in her expression on her face.

_'Is she really telling the truth? Will I actually lose him to her?'_ she thought but then held her head up and, with a tear trickling down her cheek, looked like the determined Misty that wanted to be with Ash from the beginning of this whole little contest. _'No. I won't let May win his heart. I remember what I told her about Ash's heart choosing the right one for him and I know for a fact that it'll be me! So I'll keep on believing and I'll trust my own heart about who he'll choose.'_ She thought with great determination and walked upstairs to find Ash. Sure enough, he was waiting at the door, looking the same as how he was waiting for her on their first date, all dressed up normally in his blue vest and jeans. "Ash," Misty called out to him and he got startled from Misty's call to him.

"Hi, Misty!" Ash said and he hugged her, but she pushed away from him.

"Ash I need to ask you something." She said bluntly.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Well it's about the bus ride from Vermillion City to Pallet. I was wondering, did you let May sleep on you?" Ash felt a little bad about that and had to give her an answer that she wouldn't like.

"Yes, I did." He told her and she looked like she was in so much pain that she didn't want to look, or be with him anymore, and started to cry. But he grabbed her arm and she tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me, Ash!" She yelled at him but he wasn't listening.

"Misty listen to me." He said and turned her to face him, with tears in her eyes. "I didn't actually let her cuz I cared about her, nor did I have any clue that she likes me when she slept on me. I only thought that she was tired and she was only doing that out of our friendship. So if she's telling you that I let her do it because I had feelings for her, she's wrong, okay?" Listening to Ash's words, Misty felt relieved and happy again.

"Okay Ash. Thanks for being honest with me!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with a wave. Ash waved back at her and saw her head for the kitchen, and to the basement. Ash felt relieved that he got that off his chest and can get through the rest of day not worrying about it. After a few munites, May came up looking all ready to go and they both started out the date with a walk to the park (Rather practical, don't you think?). They both sat at the bench and watched the little kids playing around in the sand.

"Hey Ash…?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you think that we'll have kids?" And Ash couldn't even believe that came out of the blue, too.

"What do you mean? I mean, we're still a little young to think about things like that, right?"

"Yeah so, I don't care. I want to have kids with someone I truly care about, and I truly care, no, love you, Ash." She told him with such passion. Ash didn't know what to say. He wasn't really someone who would want to be a father.

"But aren't you thinking a little to ahead of yourself? I mean, will I truly be the one for you though?"  
"I know you are, Ash," she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "There's no doubt about it, me and you are meant to be."

"I don't know about that, May. I mean, sure I care about you as a friend, but I don't know if there ever can be a relationship between me and you, aside from being from two different regions and all." He laid it to her straight all right, but when she looked at him, and he looked at her, she didn't seem fazed about what he just told her. _'Man she's really determined!'_ he thought but then quickly looked at her hand and it was clenched into a fist. And when he looked at her face again, it looked like she was holding back the tears and he knew it. "May..." he said to her and hugged her. It wasn't out of passion, well maybe a little bit, but it was just to give her a shoulder to cry on. And pretty much she cried on him and he smiled. "I know you love me but, I don't know if I truly do, you know?" he told her and she nodded while she still cried on him. "C'mon, let's go." He told her and got up. She got up and they both went to the next place on their date. They went to the mall and walked around for a while and went into some stores and bought some things. May looked a little depressed when Ash offered to buy her something at the 12th store they went into. He was wondering why and when he asked her, she only shook her head and only said she was okay. He doubts it and waited for the right time to get it over and done with. When they got to the exit of the mall, they were surprised to see who was waiting outside for them.

"Misty?" Both Ash and May said together, both in shock at seeing Misty here.

"What are you doing here? This is my date with Ash, remember!" May shouted at her but Misty didn't look like she wanted to argue. Misty walked up to Ash and May and just said whatever came out from the top of her head.

"May, I'm not here to interrupt your date with Ash." She told her.

"Then why are you here then?"

"Because of this…" and without warning, she kisses May, and Ash just went into some weird Anime pose in shock at what he's seeing. May was gonna just knock her block off for that, with her fists clenched, but…she didn't. Misty held it in until after a few seconds, she let go.

"Sorry you had to see that, Ash…Ash?" Misty looked Ash and he was petrified as an already made statue covered with two heaps of concrete. He somehow chiseled out of his pose and completely freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT?"

"It was something I needed to pay her back for. Plus, I don't think you'd mind having a girlfriend, who is a Yuri, right?" Misty told him and made Ash think. He wasn't at that stage to have THAT sort of relationship but he would give it a shot. But he almost forgot that he needed to finish off this date in order to make his decision.

"We'll talk about this later, Misty. AND you too, May, after this date's done. Because of right now, after this date, I'm making this decision about who I'm with." Ash stated and walked off. That gave both of the girls worrying about his final decision he's gonna make.

"Well he's gonna pick me." Misty said.

"Don't flatter yourself, girl!" May snapped at her and went after Ash. Misty knew he would make the right choice for which girl he would pick. Even though Misty accepted the fact that she is a Yuri, it wouldn't change the fact that she loves Ash and his heart would pick the right girl that would be with him for sure.

**A.C: So what didya all think? I know I said I would lay low with the yuri, but I couldn't help but do it JUST one more time. And it might not be the last, heh heh heh…But, sadly, I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will be the last and final one of the fanfic. So WHO will Ash choose in the next one? Well, only I know and it'll be a shocker for the rest of you. Or it may not be. Tell me what you think about this one AND make a vote on who should be with Ash.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love's Tough Choices**_

A.C: Hiya! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, had a lot of things to do. And, boy, how time flies, when you're busy, huh? Heh heh…..But yeah, I'm back and you know what, this done right now, BECAUSE THIS IS IT! THE FINAL CHAPTER! This one will probably a little obvious or a little surprising. Oh and by the way, I know I forgot to mention what May was wearing, and I'm just gonna make it clear that she was wearing her usual red shirt and bandana but was wearing a cute, crimson red short skirt (Not for all those guys and Yuri lovers to think of any bad ;) :P). And yeah, I know I left the date between May and Ash hanging but I wanted to end it off with the whole entire fanfic in this chapter. So hang on and read through this final chapter to my fic, Love's Tough Choices (OK, I know that was being a little tacky and cheesy with that last sentence, but I couldn't think of a good ending sentence for this thing.).

_**Chapter 5: The Final Decision…**_

Ash and May were sitting up on a hill watching the sun set into the horizon. The sky was a beautiful mix of red, orange and yellow, just a hint of it, and it was the perfect romantic scene for the two. But Ash didn't look like it was his sort of scenery to have with someone he didn't really have much feeling for. While May, on the other hand, was enjoying it.

"Ahhhhhh, the sun looks beautiful!" May said in a passionate tone, and laid her head on Ash's shoulder. Trying to get comfortable but ash didn't really hear her. He was too much into his own thoughts.

_'Man, what am I gonna do? Who am I gonna choose?'_ he thought to himself and then remembered and has a flashback of what pikachu told him.

_'Pika, chu kachu pi pika pikachu chu pika. (Well you should get to know their real feelings and get them to show their true personality with you.)'_

_'Yeah, a lot of good that did' _he thought and finally noticed that May was sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled a little bit and used his free hand and put it on May's head, then turned to see the remaining parts of the sun setting. _'Well the decision I make will probably hurt her or Misty. Or maybe…' _before he could finish that thought, May waked up and noticed Ash looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Actually, you did. But I'd just let you do it." Ash said and they both stand up. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well we could go to dinner…" she said shyly and Ash remembered about the reservations that his mom made for him and the little competition.

"Alright let's get back and get changed." He told her and they both went back to his place, hands held together. When they got to his place, they both parted ways to get changed into their good clothes. After about 10-15 minutes later, Ash waited downstairs wearing the same suit he was wearing on Misty's dinner date with him, but a little cleaner. When May came up, she was wearing a ruby red dress, sparkling all over and she was wearing ruby red slippers (you know, from the Wizard of Oz?) as well to match. And she was wearing her hair down as well, but her hair just shined so elegantly.

"Do I look overdone?" She asked an awestruck Ash, who was just staring at her of how beautiful she looked.

"Oh, no, y-y-you look beautiful….for tonight, that is." He said trying to hide his amaze. May giggled and they went outside, hoping to see Brock and the limo. And they did, out of shocking timing.

"Hey guys, looking good as always!" Brock said with that suave smile on his face. Ash smiled back.

"Yup, have to look great for this night, man." Ash said to him in a cool way and May just giggled. They both went in the limo and went straight to the fancy restaurant. He told the host his last name and he immediately got them a 2-seat table just for them. They talked a bit and went silent for a little while until they got their dinner. After they were done eating, Ash asked her something that she would never expect him to ask her.

"May, if I choose Misty, what would you do and how would you react?" She was a little shocked to hear this and she thought about this for a long while. "Well?" he asked her and she had to tell him the truth.

"Well to be honest with you, I would just wish you good luck and hope that you don't get either: dumped, used for your money, or your mom's, and have a miserable life with a lazy good-for-nothing little…."

"Enough!" Ash said in the right volume of tone so that no one could hear him. "I think I heard enough about that. I mean, at lease your being honest." He said with a little bitterness in his voice.

"You love her, don't you?" she asked him in the saddest of tones.

"I…" he began but then looked away with a depressed look on his face. _'I don't want to tell you but if I do, you'll hate me forever and you'll just think I'm throwing my life way if I choose her, But in my heart…'_ And that's when it hits him. And his facial expression changed from being depressed to amazement. _'My heart, I shouldn't even be thinking with my head, I should be thinking with my heart!' _He looks up to May, who has a few tears in her eyes and on her face. "May, I'll tell you when it's time. But for the time being, let's get going, ok?" She nodded and got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew you would pick the right choice!" she said, assuming that Ash was thinking about her and not Misty and would give him a no answer to her question when they got back to Ash's place. That was a big mistake of even thinking about that. Because when they got back, after Brock being 5 minutes late for picking them up, she asked him again if he loves Misty and not her. She was so hoping for a no answer but was sorely disappointed.

"May, I told you, I would think about that. But for the time being, I would have to say maybe. Maybe I love her, maybe I love you, but in truth, it's what my heart decides on." And then May thought about what Misty said his heart choosing the right girl for him. But before they went inside, she quickly grabs his head, and kisses him. Ash was just dumbstruck to what May is doing to him and thought that it should be the other way around. He tried to pull away but for some oddball reason, he couldn't. Then, out of nowhere, he feels her tongue touching his and is really trying to breakaway. After a couple of times, he did pull away and was gasping for air. "MAY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled at her and all May did was smile about it.

"That was just a taste of a good relationship between us in the future, Ashy boy!" She said casually and teasing sort of way.

"RELATIONSHIP? BUT…!"

"Night, Ash!" She said and just blown a kiss towards him and went inside, leaving Ash outside, stiff as a statue.

'_O-Kay, I think I made my decision!'_ But then again, he didn't fully make it just yet.

The next morning, Ash looked like he just went trough a huge pile of Tauros manure. Pikachu was even shocked to see his human companion and best friend like that. No one knew why he looked like that at the table but nobody would take a crack at what happened last night with May and Ash. But then again, Misty took a huge swing at it.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ASH?" she yelled at him and she was pretty much calm about it.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said and that just put more wood in the fire.

"WHAT….DID….YOU….TO….HIM?" Misty said, trying to control her anger. She looked like she was madder than a Snorlax that hasn't eaten anything for about 3 whole years!

"I have done nothing wrong, Misty. All I did was gave Ash a kiss and that's it, nothing else."

"YEAH RIGHT, THEN WHY IS HE LIKE THAT THEN?"

"I guess that kiss was a little too much for him then, right Ashy boy?" she said turning to Ash who still looked bad. Misty, on the other hand, looked entirely frustrated and looked like she was PMSing to the core inside. But then they heard an eerie voice that sounded like it was coming from Ash.

"Don't…blame…her…much, Misty…for how…I…am….I…was up…all…last…night…thinking." He said slowly like he was gonna die. Misty, was gonna join him, from the way she looked at him, but now everyone understands why he looks like how he is now. May looks at Misty with a look of being right and was waiting for Misty to apologize, but Misty just turned her head away with her nose in the air. "Now…I'm gunna…get…some…rest." He said and starts walking to the stairs and to his room.

"The way he was talking, he sounds like he was an old geezer." Max said with a smile and laughed a little bit. But then, he caught glimpse of everyone looking at him with daggers in their eyes. "What?" he said with a sweat drop going down the back of his head. Everyone ignored him afterwards. Pikachu had a bad feeling for his friend and jets from on top of the table, and raced up the stairs to Ash's room. "What's up with Pikachu?"

"He's worried about Ash, I bet." Brock stated.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to Professor Oak's. Anyone want to come?" Max asked and everyone shook their heads. "Oh well, more fun with the Pokemon for me!" He said gleefully and ran to the front, got his shoes on and left. While that was going on, Pikachu got to Ash's room and opened the door to see his human companion dead asleep on his bed. He gave a sighing breath of relief and went to Ash's bed. He hopped on, pulled the comforter with all his might over Ash, and curled up beside him, just for security, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen downstairs, May and Misty decided to go to the basement, just to be alone with their thoughts, leaving Brock and Mrs. Ketchum alone with theirs in the kitchen.

_'I wonder if Ash is going to pick Misty. It's sort of obvious, but then again, he might pick May. I guess it's all up to Ash and his choice.'_ Brock thought while Mrs. Ketchum was thinking of something a little different than Ash's decision.

'_I hope May didn't do, or TRY anything with my darling Ash last night, or she's gonna get it from me AND her parents!'_

All the while, May and Misty were occupied with the upside and the downside of Ash's choice between the two of them.

'_I know I'll make a good girlfriend to Ash. I have a pure heart, I'm kind, I listen to what Ash says, and he deeply cares about me, it's a no brainer!' _May thought with a smile on her face and almost looking like she was gonna explode with enthusiasm. _'But then again, he might choose Misty, even though she's a Yuri like me. I mean, I know he would except me for whom I am, but would he actually accept someone who just accepted the fact that she's a Yuri like me?' _Her happiness, then turned into sadness and worry, while Misty, in the other room, was thinking of something a little bit different that May's daydream of a perfect life with Ash.

'_I know Ash will make a good choice in picking me,'_ she thought then went into a flashback of all her memories of traveling with him._ 'We've known each other for so long, and I know we get into fights and arguments about some petty things and some important things. I mean, I know he still owes me a bike for what happened years ago, but I won't let that bother me.'_ Her flashback of her memories went away as soon as she reminded herself about the bike. _'I just hope his heart chooses the right person. Because in all honesty, I know I am the right one for him. But if he chooses May without letting his heart fully accepting that decision, then I guess, what I've been telling May would be for nothing and I would just be wasting my breath and time on it…' _She started to have tears in her eyes and went face first into the pillow, crying. Crying for the fact that he might pick May instead of her. But then she got up, and wiped away the tears for her eyes and put her hands on her chest, praying. _'I pray that he listens to his heart, not his head.'_

After 4 hours had past into the afternoon, Ash finally got up, looking like his usual, determined-to-become-a-pokemon-master self, Pikachu woke, a little startled and looked up at Ash. He was happy that Ash was himself again and hopped on his big buddy's shoulder.

"You were looking after me, weren't you?" he asked.

"Pi! Pika pika pikachu. (Yup, got worried about you, that's all!)" Pikachu said to him and Ash smiled and patted him on the head.

"C'mon! Let's get this thing over and done with." Ash stated because he knew this would be the time to deal with this little competition. Pikachu nodded and they both went downstairs to the kitchen to find Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. They were happy to see the old Ash back. "Okay, I want everyone to be in the living room, okay?" Ash told them and they nodded because they understood that it was time. When they got the two girls upstairs and in the living room, Ash was then ready to make a choice. But first, he wanted to summarize everything about this whole thing.

"Okay, now I know this whole thing started when Misty hugged me, I thought that was a little odd that she would, considering she hated my guts like crazy when we first met and was stuck traveling with each other. But I guess there was something between us that I didn't catch on to until that day. Either that, or I was just slow." Everyone was laughing a little bit at that and so was Ash. But then he got serious again. "But anyways, when she hugged me, May got jealous about it and started arguing with her, because she assumed that I was with her. But that's where she was wrong at because I didn't even know that she actually liked me. So yeah, I know I was coward and ran away from you two," he said pointing to the two of them. "And thought up this whole idea, which in fact, was going to be the whole entire month but then, turn to be just a couple of days or so. But now, after knowing some things about you two, I didn't let it bother me. But now, I've come to a decision." Everyone in that living room, except for Ash, fell silent. Misty and May both had one hand behind their backs with their fingers crossed and hoping it's one of them. "And I've decided that the person I'm choosing to be my girlfriend, for all time, is…"

There was a knock on the door, just when Ash was about to make his decision.

"Who could that be?" Brock wondered and went to the door. He opened it up to find a certain boy that he, Misty and Ash, has not seen for a very, very long time. He wore a blue hat with a silver rectangular-shape plate on the front, a green jacket and blue jeans. His hair is red and his eyes were of a maroon color.

"Hiya Brock, long time, no see! Is Ash home?" the boy said and Brock just stood in shock for about 20 seconds until he snapped out of it.

"Ritchie how's it going, buddy?" Brock exclaimed and lets him in.

"Oh not much, got word that you and Ash got back from…" he stopped at mid sentence when he walked to the living room with Brock, and saw May, and instantly, the two eyes met each other then May fell in love with him.

"WOW! WHAT A CUTIE!" She exclaimed and ran from her seat and went to his side. "So, you got someone in mind?" she asked, and everyone's jaw started to drop and they had blank anime stares on their faces, and sweat drops as well. Misty snapped out of it before everyone else did.

"Hey, wait a minute! I though you liked Ash?" she asked her and May turned to face her.

"Well I still do and I want to know his decision. But, he's a lot cuter than Ash so if he picks me, I'll just stay with…Ritchie's your name, right…Ritchie instead!" she said.

"But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, what if Ash really…"

"Don't worry Misty, my choice was you anyway." Ash said and Misty turned to face him with her eyes, ever so passionate. She hugs him and kisses him to know that she was right about his heart choosing the right girl for him. Mrs. Ketchum was happy to see them together, and Brock had a look that said that he knew it for a long while (And didn't we all figure that out?) But May wasn't really shocked about it; at lease she has someone else, Ritchie.

"So, Ritchie, you want to do something later on tonight?" she asks him and he had a nervous look on his face. "Why are you looking so nervous?"

"Because I never actually went out with a girl before." He said and that gave May so much satisfaction that she'll be his first girlfriend. "And we just met, too."

"Well don't worry, Ritchie, I'll be your first one then. And trust me, we'll have a lot of fun!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Ritchie blushed like mad but then had a smile on his face.

"Y-yeah, we will." He stuttered and made May giggle. All the while, Ash and Misty were just happy with each other and that they can finally able to let out the feelings and emotions for each other.

"Don't these four loves birds look cute?" Mrs. Ketchum squealed with excitement while Brock is, still, not believing what he's seeing.

'_May and Ritchie, together! But they've only just met! But then again, it was a big break for Misty, though.'_ Brock thought and then turned to smile at the two.

"SO," Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed to get everyone's attention, "why don't we all go to the restaurant I booked for the month?" she asked everyone but then Ash had to ask her something about it.

"Uh, mom, HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO ACTUALLY BOOK A RESERVATION THERE, AND GET A NEW BASEMENT MADE!" he asked hysterically, something he never did before but gave it a shot, but his mom answered calmly to her son's loud question.

"Won the $100.000.000 off a lottery of course!" Everyone found it kind of hard to believe the she, of all people, had that much luck in winning THAT much cash. They all started at her with the most, funniest anime blank looks ever. But they all snapped out of it and nodded their heads, except for Brock.

"But compared to all of you, I don't even have a date!" he said with anime tears going down his cheeks. But then, Mrs. Ketchum put her hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll be your date for the month." And he turned and got so happy that he took her hand and started saying some poetry stuff that made both May and Misty pull his ear back but this time, instead of just pulling him away from Mrs. Ketchum, they pulled him away from her and threw him, by the ear, into the basement and shouted, "GET CHANGED!" and they both thought of doing the same thing. While Ash & Ritchie were staring and felt just bad for him, they thought of doing the same thing and went upstairs to Ash's room and got changed. Everyone, except for Ritchie, had their going-out clothes that they used for their dates for the last 2 nights. Ritchie, on the other hand, was wearing a gentleman-like black suit with a red tie. Good black shoes, that would be worn to church, and his hair was cleaned up and gelled just right for the night.

"You're looking nice, sweetie." May said to him and kissed not on the cheek, but on the lips. And they held it for a little bit, well, long enough for Ash and Misty to see and was a little shocked to see them kiss when they just met today.

"You're looking great, May!" Ritchie said after they pulled away. Brock came upstairs wearing his limo uniform that he wore for the whole driving Ash and his dates around. When everyone was downstairs, they all waited for Mrs. Ketchum to come downstairs so they can leave. But when she came downstairs, everyone was awestruck at what she was wearing. She had her hair fully styled and was fully let down, wore a beautiful white dress down to her knees and had nice white high-heels.

"So is everyone ready?" she asked everyone and they nodded and was ready for a great night. But then Mrs. Ketchum just remembered something. "I should leave a note for Max when he gets back." And writes a note on a piece of paper and leaves it on at the front. _It reads:_

_To Max,_

_If you read this, it means that we're out to dinner and won't be back until later on in the night. So there are some things in the kitchen that you can make until we come back. Have a nice night! And make sure you don't stay up late!_

_Mrs. Ketchum._

And all 3 couples were ready to dine at the most fanciest dining restaurant ever! While Brock was driving the limo with Mrs. Ketchum in the passenger seat, Misty couldn't help but look at May, hoping to get a hateful look from her. But she didn't, because May was doing the same and she smiled at her. Misty was a little stunned and smiled back. She figured that she has someone that cares about her and was gonna be happy with Ritchie. While she, herself was happy with Ash. She kissed him on the cheek and Ash turned and looked at her with a smile.

"I'm so glad that we're together, Misty." He said.

"I'm glad too. But I want to ask you something, did you think with your heart or your mind?" she asked him. He didn't turn away from her to think, he just gave her a straight answer.

"I did, and I'm happy that I did. Because if I didn't then you would be sad, and I don't think that is what you wanted to be. I love you Misty, and always will, even if you are a Yuri." Ash said to her and her eyes went so passionate, and tears started to form and she hugged him and kissed him. He kissed back. But while they did that, Ritchie overheard the 'Yuri' part and his eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A YURI?" he said in shock and May tugged his shoulder sleeve.

"I'm a Yuri too." She said shyly but had a sad tone to it.

"YOU ARE TOO! BUT…."

"I'll explain later. Right now we're here!" she stated and Brock parked around the corner and the 6 of them got in had the dining experience of their lives! They danced, they ate, and had the best time of there lives. Once the night was over, and everyone was at Ash's house everyone but Ash and Misty went inside to get ready for bed. Those two stayed outside and stood on the front porch, looking at the stars.

"I think our star is shining." Misty said to him while looking up at the dark sky, scattered with stars. She pointed it out to him and then he realized that it was for them. She saw it before on their travels together and was wondering if it will be theirs someday. Ash nodded, and then turned to face her. Misty did the same with a smile on her face and gave each other a kiss on the lips, ever so passionate. It was really true love for the two of them. And while that was going on, May and Ritchie did the same at the backyard.

"Wow, I guess we were really meant to be together, me and you." Ritchie said and laughed a bit. May did the same and then smiled at him.

"See, I told you I'd show you a great time, didn't I" she said and kissed again.

"I think this is a beginning of something much more." He told her.

"DUH!" May said and they both laughed and kissed each other again. The two couples came inside both the front and back doors, looking at each other and smiled at one another.

"Ritchie, my man, I wish you the best of luck with May!" He said and extended a hand out to him. He nodded and shook Ash's hand. May and Misty did the same.

"Take care of my Ash, okay?" May demandingly told her but Misty knew May was kidding around about that and they laughed. May and Misty went downstairs and Ash and Ritchie went to his room, got changed for bed, and got a good night sleep. All and all, this marked an end to something so trivial and a beginning of something passionate and romantic. But for Misty, all she can think about is how this will be the greatest time of her life. In fact, before she went to sleep, she smiled and thought _'Thank you Ash, for letting your choose the one for you. I promise, to always love you till death do us part, forever and ever.'_

The End

**A.E.C (Author's ending Comments): So what did you guys and girls think of my ending and my little Surprise Character? If some of you don't remember Ritchie, He was first introduced in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League and first met Ash there. And then met up with him in the Jotoh Region around the Whirlwind Islands (I think that's what the islands were called). Anyways I had to add him in as my FINAL ideal plot to this chapter. So ends this first romance fanfic of mine, but I'm gonna be making up one some on other anime or do combinations of some. Namely with Superadammario, and the Dimension Chaos fanfic he wants me to team up with. But I'll let you all see it when I get it up and running. Alright I'm outtie, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
